


Summer Of Smut Writing Challenge

by xxJustJoolsxx



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Diet Femdom, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Modern AU, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, summer of smut writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxJustJoolsxx/pseuds/xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: My entries for voltage-vixen's writing challenge on tumblr!
Relationships: Fujibayashi Genya/Original Female Character(s), Sanada Yukimura/Original Female Character(s), Toyotomi Hideyoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Sweet and Sticky (Hideyoshi)

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I’m back writing again, I decided it was time to participate in my first writing challenge brought to you by voltage-vixen on tumblr! This was so much fun to come up with, and I’m excited to share what else I came up with!
> 
> Since this was my first fic, it was a bit longer than I initially intended, but I am proud of what I wrote. I recently started to love Hideyoshi, so I had to contribute to his tag on Ao3 LOL.
> 
> Also, I wrote this with my MCs as the female leads. I will I was told to have fun with this and I’ve always wanted to share a fanfic starring my ocs so I’m starting with this!

"I don't think I've been this exhausted since high school."

"Ah, then maybe I should take you out here more often."

Nomi toweled off the sweat on the back of her neck as she smiled at her boyfriend. She and Hideyoshi had just finished a bike ride following the shoreline for the past hour. Admittedly, she wasn't much of an athlete, but Hideyoshi was eager to show her the view of the beach and surrounding area from the top of the hill at the end of their trail, so she agreed. Now, her thighs burned like crazy as she walked her bike back to the rental station. 

Despite his casual tone, Hideyoshi was clearly worried about her. He had asked her multiple times along the way if she wanted to turn back before they got to the end of the trail, but each time she insisted she'd be fine. He mentally scolded himself for not turning back anyway as she spent half an hour sprawled out on a bench when they got to the top. As retribution, he helped her reapply all of the sunscreen she sweated off before they headed back.

Now, as they chatted away, Nomi felt no hard feelings at all. She knew she would regret it the next morning, but any time spent away from school and with her sunshine boyfriend was time well spent in her book. The two were by the beach near the bike station when an unfamiliar voice called out to them.

"Excuse me? Miss?"

Nomi turned around to see an unassuming young man approaching her with a camera. He had a polite smile on his face as he waved at her. "Hi, I work for a local travel agency and we're trying to get some updated photos for our website. Would it be alright if I took some of you?"

Suddenly, very self-conscious, Nomi felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh, me? I don't know, I feel like I probably look pretty gross right now..."

"Oh don't worry about it! I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you looked the part," he looked towards Hideyoshi, "Would it make you feel better if he was in it with you?"

Nomi turned to Hideyoshi, her eyes full of uncertainty as she waited for his word. She couldn't read his expression behind his smile. "I think that would be great!" His tone was totally cheery, easing away any apprehension she initially had.

"Okay then I'll do it!" Nomi gave the photographer a smile and a nod. "Is there anything in particular you want?"

The photographer nodded and circled them around to their other side. "I was thinking you two smiling and pushing your bikes with the beach in the background." 

They proceeded to cooperate with him and arranged themselves so they could get the ideal shot. After a few pictures of them smiling at the camera and holding their bikes up, the photographer suggested changing things up.

"Why don't you two uhh, look at each other. Really sell that you're in love!"

"Sell that we're in....ahahaha...." Nomi hadn't meant to laugh, but the concept of making it known that she loved Hideyoshi through a photo baffled her. What did that even mean? All she could do was laugh, something she often found herself doing when she was uncomfortable. When she looked up at Hideyoshi, he was smiling at her. This time, his affection for her shined through his amber eyes. Anytime he looked at her like that made her bashful, but remembering that they were in front of a camera made her almost double over in coy giggles. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this."

"Oh, no, I got some great shots, thank you two so much!" The photographer didn't seem upset at all. In fact, he too had a smile on his face, as if their energy had affected him through the lens of this camera. "If you don't mind, could I have your information so I can send you release forms and the final photos?"

As they exchanged emails and business cards, Hideyoshi remained quite personable and friendly. But Nomi could sense that he wasn't all the way there. His eyes didn't have that gleam to them, but she couldn't think of a reason why he would be that way. She nodded and followed along with their conversation until the photographer gestured to her again.

"I'm honestly so glad you two agreed to do this. My client told me that cute girls tend to catch the most attention, so I'm sorry if I came on too strong."

"Cute? You're too kind," Nomi could feel her awkward side jumping back out again. She never knew how to take such compliments.

Hideyoshi merely shrugged, "I can't blame you at all, she's as cute as they come." He nodded to the photographer one last time, "We'll stay in touch then, yeah?"

The photographer smiled, "Of course! Enjoy the rest of your day," before he left, he turned back to them, "Oh, and by the way, on the other side of the bike station is a brand new artisanal popsicle stand. It's been a big hit since it opened and I highly recommend it!"

"Ooh, artisanal! Let's try them!" Nomi couldn't help but perk up at the mention of food. "That would be perfect, thank you so much!"

After parting ways with the photographer and paying for their bikes, the two got in an unexpectedly long line for popsicles. They had waited 15 minutes before Nomi's aesthetic decision to not wear a hat began to bite her in the ass....or.....on the forehead.

"Ahhh, I'm burning up. Will you watch my stuff while I go cool off really quickly?"

Hideyoshi maintained a neutral, yet positive face. "Sure thing. You wanted the blueberry peach jasmine, right?"

As she shimmied out of her shorts and shoes and took her hair out of its scrunchie, she kissed him on the cheek. "Yup, you know me so well! I'll be back soon, I need to go before I turn into a hash brown!" With that, she scurried off across the hot sand. Hideyoshi watched her go, and as an unfortunate result, watched the eyes of several other men -in the line and nearby- follow her too.

Without much else on her mind, Nomi made her way out to where the water was waist-deep and dipped her head beneath the surface. The water was cool enough to instantly soothe her sizzling scalp, yet not cool to the point that it would make her shiver if she stayed in for too long. Realizing this, she slicked her wet hair out of her face and waded in the water for a bit, riding along the gentle waves as the sun kissed her face. The warm breeze that had her sweating buckets earlier now provided a gently relaxing breeze.

Nomi found herself staying out there for a little longer than originally intended. The salty residue in her hair felt gritty to the touch as it dried; she submerged herself one last time for good measure and made her way back out of the surf.

Her thighs felt like they were tied to weights as she trudged out of the water. Her neck felt heavy as water trickled down the back of her thighs. When she set foot on the wet sand, she considered plopping down right where she stood, she was so tired. Maybe she really had underestimated how out of shape she was. Her head was facing the water when she heard it:

"Oh no, look out!"

Wha--? Bonk.

Something bounced off the back of her head. Her exhaustion caused her to stumble forward, so much so that she felt herself toppling forward when somebody caught her by her shoulders. When she caught her balance, she turned around to see a generically handsome stranger.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm sorry for..." Nomi trailed off when she realized she had nothing to be sorry for. "I was...in the way, I guess?"

He smiled, "Nah, you're good, you're good." His eyes raked over her, quickly, but not fast enough so that she didn't notice. "Hey, actually have I seen you around here before?"

Great, now Nomi wasn't just uncomfortable, she also had no idea how to answer that. "...I...was just by the popsicle stand a few minutes ago....?"

"No, it must have been from somewhere else," he pondered, though his eyes wouldn't leave her.

Nomi's eyes darted around, nervous and confused, "I...don't know what to--"

"Nomi!"

She turned her head to see Hideyoshi standing with their popsicles in one hand and her shoes, shorts, and bag in the other. His lips were pressed into a firm line. "You ready to go?"

"Oh! Of course," The fact that he would let his irritation show so plainly on his face would normally make her want to solve whatever issue there was, but at that moment, she honestly just wanted to leave. She nodded at the guy as she started to walk towards Hideyoshi, "Uh, see you, then," she barely mumbled out.

His once charming enough smile had faded into a neutral expression and he waved once. "Likewise."

\---

The two of them made their way off the beach and to the parking lot where their car was. There was a small storage shed at the top of a short set of stairs facing away from the shore and, more importantly, the sun. They sat, leisurely enjoying their chilled treats and talking about whatever. Nomi was glad things were normal between them, but she couldn't forget the look on his face back on the beach. Of course, he wasn't thrilled to see some stranger attempt to talk to her, but she sensed there was a little bit more to it than just that.

"So...how was the line?" she started, trying to figure out how to pry.

"It wasn't too bad. It sped up when I got to the front." He didn't give her much to work with.

"Oh, good..." she began, staring at the sand still clinging to her feet. "The water was really nice, we should have gone out there earlier."

Hideyoshi shrugged. "We could always come back tomorrow."

Nomi nodded, but carefully continued on, "And that guy--"

"Pear and ginger." Hideyoshi cut her off, but the way he did so made it seem like it wasn't totally on purpose. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see him staring at what was left of his popsicle. "I would have never thought to mix those two flavors, let alone sell them as a popsicle."

Nomi let out a little laugh. "Yeah, they really know what they're doing with these flavors." Her eyes returned back to her feet. Well if he wasn't going to bring it up, then maybe it wasn't that big of a deal after all. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders before she set her focus back on the brilliant berry color of her own. "The bar was probably pretty low to begin with, but this is the best popsicle I've ever had." With that, she closed her lips around it, drinking down the juice that had melted while she was talking. It was thoroughly sweet, yet still so very fresh tasting. Nomi found herself making a small noise of satisfaction bubbling up from the back of her throat as she swallowed.

"You don't even notice it, don't you?"

"Hm?"

She turned back to him, surprised by his statement. He was looking right at her, his previous facade of content replaced with a rather wistful look in his eyes. What was going on in his mind?

"What do you mean?"

Hideyoshi smiled a little, "People really love you. There's something about you that draws them in, whether they know you or not," his smile deepened as he recounted a feature he loved about her. "And of course I understand why: it's because they can tell what a great person you are from the start."

Nomi felt her cheeks tingle from hearing such a compliment. "Hideyoshi, I..."

"But of course," he seemed to take a mildly self-deprecating tone, "when I see other people drawn to you, a totally irrational part of me wants you all to myself, even though I was drawn to you in the same way. But it's unfair to you to try and keep you like that." He ended it with a sigh, like he was letting out a breath he'd been holding, and put his popsicle back in his mouth.

There was a moment where they didn't speak, the sound of crashing waves and distant chatter filling the silence, before Nomi finally got her words together. "I don't think you should worry about that because you have me." After she got that out, she felt more confident in what she was saying. "You do have me all to yourself! Of course, I can't just never talk to anybody else ever again, but hey," she placed a reassuring hand on his knee, "I'm here with you. I'm having a great time with you. There's nobody else I'd rather spend a day like this with."

For a moment, he seemed surprised by her confession. When he smiled again, his eyes had that gleam to them that she loved. "Nomi..." He moved in closer to her on the step, their eyes locked. "Thank you for saying that." He reached out and placed his hand on her forearm, right above her elbow.

Nomi didn't think much of it as she continued on, "I mean it, I don't think there's a thing I wouldn't enjoy doing with you!"

Hideyoshi froze, but then he had a sly glint in his eyes. "Oh, anything?" he asked, lifting her forearm and leaning in towards her. "Well in that case..." Without waiting for any reaction from her, he stuck his tongue out and licked a trail up her arm all the way up past her wrist and into the center of her palm.

"H-Hey!" Nomi said, suddenly flustered to high heaven.

Hideyoshi didn't back away. His face was so close to hers that she could faintly feel his cool breath fan across her chin and neck when he spoke. "You let your popsicle melt in your hand that whole time." There was a chuckle in his voice as he winked at her.

"I--oh!" Nomi stammered when she looked at her hand. Sure enough, what was left of her popsicle was a smaller shape than she last recalled; the violet ice had a completely shiny exterior and a matching trail of liquid trailing down her fingers to pool at the point of her palm where Hideyoshi had just finished licking. "Darn it, I really liked this too," she stuck the remaining lump of ice between her lips to slurp off the excess melting, unable to stop the little satisfied moan she made at its impeccable marriage of flavors.

"Don't worry too much about it. We can always go get another of we have to," He seemed somewhat casual about her getting another one, but he was still right up near her face and his eyes were now focused towards her stained lips. "You know, I saw that guy on the beach throw that ball at you."

Her eyes widened, but his closeness kept her from having any more of a reaction. "He did? What for?"

His thumb was rubbing a small, soothing circle on her wrist, though it only made her heartbeat pick up. "Probably so he'd have an excuse to talk to you."

Nomi's eyes darted side to side, "What would he have possibly wanted with me?"

Hideyoshi's smile was unmistakably amorous by then. "I think I have an idea." 

Slowly and gently, he lifted his hand holding his popsicle to her mouth. Her lips were already parted enough for the tip of the wooden stick poking out to slip between them. She let out a surprised "Hmm?" when she felt the cold wetness of the ice part them further so it could slide across her tongue. Her eyes locked with his again. She let out another instinctive moan as the sweetness of pear and tang of ginger enveloped her tongue. Encouraged by her reaction, he Slowly dragged it out of her mouth before pushing it back in. He watched her wide, deep blue eyes stare back at him, flustered, but nevertheless wanting and curious. He ran the popsicle across her tongue like that, completely enchanted by the visual, until a small trail of its juice dribbled out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Without hesitation, he took the popsicle out of her mouth and licked up the trail just as he did on her arm until he reached her lips, which he claimed in a passionate and skillful kiss. 

Nomi made yet another surprised noise, but she accepted the kiss with her open mouth. Their cold lips came together fervently, as if in an attempt to warm each other back up. Hideyoshi had her back up against the railing, so she turned her whole body towards him for a more comfortable position. From there, she returned his kiss in full force, grasping at the back of his tank.

"Is this what he wanted?" she breathed when they parted for air. She took the rest of her popsicle and sucked down the slushy remainder before tossing the stick aside.

"Hells yes," he said, his voice already husky. His lips traveled down to his neck while his hands on her hips travelled upward until his thumbs and index fingers hooked under the strings of her bikini. Her head fell back against the wooden poles behind her, giving him better access to the column of her neck. She had been so abruptly aroused that she didn't even consider that they were out by a public beach during the middle of the day; they had been alone by the parking lot for so long it didn't seem like an issue. She didn't even feel particularly exposed when he pulled the triangles of her top aside to gently graze one of her breasts with his teeth.

"Hideyoshi!" she gasped, tugging on his shirt in a bid to get his attention.

He looked up at her from where he was nibbling at her tan lines. "Nomi?"

She found herself choking on her words. She was never really any good at voicing her desires. "There's...something I want to do, actually."

His eyes were burning with desire, and now intrigue, "Oh? And what is that?"

"Um..." she glanced aside to the top of the stairs where the last bit of his popsicle was now melting into a puddle on a wooden plank. "I...the popsicle..."

He was rolling one of her nipples beneath his thumb, "What about the popsicle?"

"Mmn--! I..." Her head was spinning with need, but she took a breath and finally got it out. "I...want to do that again. With you."

His hands toying with her paused. His eyes were equally lustful and serious. "Is that what you really want?"

Nomi nodded, "Yes, I really want to do it," she placed a hand over his, "I want you to know that I'm all yours."

He couldn't help but smile at her sentiment. "You're so cute, you don't even know," he said, getting up off of her and sitting upright on the stairs with his legs spread. "Come here."

On clumsy legs, Nomi got up, not even adjusting her top as she positioned herself on her knees on a lower step. She was a little unsure of what exactly he wanted her to do, so she sat awkwardly, waiting for further instruction.

Hideyoshi took her scrunchie off of her wrist so he could carefully tie her hair back out of her face. The way he lovingly combed through her hair -though it was still damp from earlier- eased her anxious excitement and only made her want it more. He took her hands and slid them up his thighs until they reached the waistband of his pants. "Do you want to do it?

Nomi nodded. She appreciated him asking her. They had done this a few times before but she always felt clueless when it came to starting anything. The fact that she even initiated this, in public or not, must have been baffling to both of them.

She hooked her fingers beneath his shorts and the two of them cooperated to shimmy them down just enough to release himself. He was already half hard, she felt like a novice for not having noticed any earlier. Encouraged by his gentle hand in her hair, she started giving him little licks along the shaft until she finally got the gumption to put him in her mouth. Very carefully, she wrapped her lips around the tip, gently sucking and lapping at it with her tongue until she heard him sigh.

After releasing him from her mouth with a wet smacking sound, she started to work her tongue along the sides of his shaft, getting it wet as her mouth continued to water. His hands were back to pushing her hair behind her back, keeping her long ponytail from tumbling down over her shoulders so he had a perfect view of her. She realized her hands were tightly grasping his shorts when he took one of them and placed it around the base.

"Keep going," his voice was low and heady, just quiet enough so she could hear him while the waves crashing in the background protected them from any potential listeners.

Nomi was more than eager to do so. She took him into her mouth again, this time, relaxing her tongue and bobbing her head back and forth on him until she could fit most of him in her mouth. It was exhilarating feeling him get harder and harder with each stroke of her tongue. She was salivating more than she would have liked to admit, so she pulled back and sneakily leaned to the side of his knee to let the excess pour out. She wouldn't have felt good ruining his shorts like this.

"Haha...you're so cute, Nomi," he was laughing, but his voice was so breathy it made her ache. "You don't have to do that."

Nomi glanced up, then hid her face in her palm. "Ah, I'm sorry!" she said meekly, "I'm so bad at this..."

"Oh no, you're doing great," Hideyoshi assured her. "Here," he lowered his shorts so they were at his ankles, "so you don't have to worry about that."

"Alright then...here I go..." she wanted to kick herself for that last part. To avoid any further embarrassment, she licked a bold stripe up the top of his shaft before sucking it back into her mouth and keeping her jaw loose.

"Mmm...Nomi," he groaned under his breath as she worked. He moved her hand to cup his balls so he could hold himself in her mouth. She let out a cute little moan, similar to the one she made when she was enjoying her popsicle, once she finally got him all the way to the back of her throat. She kept him there for as long as she could until she pulled back to take a breath. He held her head at the back so she wouldn't pull too far away and as a result, her excess drool slipped out over his head, making him even slicker. 

He was now fully erect in her mouth. She could taste his precum against her tongue, which made her sigh around him. As she was getting more and more into it, she found herself hooking her finger in flyaway hair that kept getting in her mouth. "I've got you," Hideyoshi whispered, pushing her hair back yet again. This time, his hands stayed at the back of her head underneath her ponytail. "Is it alright if I start moving?"

"Ah-huh," was all she could say with his dick in her mouth, but it was all the confirmation he needed. He started to gently thrust himself in and out, reveling in the feeling of her warm, wet tongue on him. She looked up at him and he thought that sight might have stopped his heart. She accepted him so openly, yet there was a certain innocence to the look in her eyes. If she felt this good now, he could only imagine the hell she could raise once she got more experience.

He kept moving until her eyebrows pinched together and she sputtered and around him. He let go of her head and pulled himself from her, stroking at the base. "Sorry, was that too much?"

Nomi wiped her wet chin with the back of her hand as she shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

He swept his fingers underneath her chin, "Then is it alright if I touch you too?"

Nomi smiled provocatively, "I would love that, please do." When she went back down on him, she felt the solid warmth of his torso on the back of her head. She undid the button of her shorts so he could slide inside her bikini bottoms from the back. His skillful digits made quick work of her. She was already so turned on, that he had her thighs shaking as he fucked her with two fingers. She moaned and moaned around him, to the point where she forgot she was supposed to be pleasing him.

"Actually, can you stop? It's too distracting!" she giggled when she came up for air. By then, she was fully stroking him with her hand, getting the full range of motion out of her wrist.

"Ah...of course," he sounded positively wrecked then, but he did as asked. But before Nomi could get fully into it, she was being pulled into a wet, fierce kiss.

"Hideyoshi?!" she asked, her voice throaty and shocked.

"How about we finish this in the car, yeah?" he whispered. He had his normal flirty smile on, but he looked positively wrecked. "I'd prefer there to be no sand where I lie you on your back."

She must have looked the same, though, "That would be perfect."

And so, they haphazardly made themselves decent so they could run back to their car. After they finished fucking, they went back to the same popsicle stand for seconds, as there were other flavors Nomi wished to try. They sat in the same spot, got turned on by the memory of what happened earlier, and went back to their car for another round. They continued this loop until they were the only two people on the beach and he really did have her all himself.


	2. Exposure (Yukimura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, but it's propaganda from the Skin Cancer Foundation and the person who commissioned it thinks Yukimura's a bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 came and went, but I couldn’t not post this one! I honestly had no shot at making it, but I figured it counts as banging on the beach anyway.
> 
> I sincerely thought this would be way shorter, but my writing style had different plans. Either way, I had a BUH-LAST writing this and I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Again, I wrote this with my own MC Botan. But if your MC vibes with this too then that’s wonderful!

"Oi, Botan!"

With a start, her eyes opened. The sound of crashing waves accompanying Yukimura's voice.

"Damn, I must have fallen asleep," she mumbled to herself as she sat up on her towel. She had decided to tag along with him for his morning workout on the beach. Apparently, sand was a great surface for resistance training. She didn't care much for that, honestly. Her plan was to workout by getting a decent swim in before the beach got too crowded. Unfortunately, the waves had been too choppy that morning to risk swimming in, so she decided to lay on her towel and catch up on some reading. Somewhere along the way, she fell asleep with her magazine on her chest. Luckily for her, her phone said it was only 9 in the morning, so the sun wasn't at full blast. She slowly sat up, noting how hot her skin felt before she turned to her husband. "How's that sand treating you?"

He was jogging towards her thoroughly drenched in sweat and flushed. Despite his appearance, which would normally be paired with exhaustion, he had a huge satisfied grin on his face. "It's great! I could run so much further. I wish we had some to run in at home." He slowed down once he made it to their towels and briskly sat down on the towel next to her. "I love it here, it's so quiet. I can only imagine what it was like for you growing up here."

"Mmhmm," she nodded along as he started talking; About how much he liked her hometown, about the benefits of sand training, but her attention kept getting drawn to the beads of sweat pooling on and trickling down his skin. He didn't seem to notice her eyes on his glistening collarbone though. However, as much as she loved ogling him, Botan's nurturing instincts took over and she reached for her bag where she had kept a smaller towel and a cold water bottle waiting for him.

"Ah, thanks!" he said when she handed them to him. He put them in his lap and peeled his sweat soaked shirt off before he started to towel down. 

Okay, back to ogling.

Botan found herself heating up even further as she watched him wipe himself down. She couldn't look away from the way his soft skin pulled over taut muscles. As she watched him, she noticed the blurred line near across his back where he had started to turn a light shade of pink. An alarm bell went off in her head, but before she could voice her concern, a light bulb went off too, putting the beginnings of a mischievous smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Yukimura," she began in a worried tone, "how long has it been since you applied sunscreen?"

He stopped drinking his water so he could think. "Hmm, I put some in when we got out here so...An hour ago?"

"Well, you know," she leaned in towards him, nothing too suggestive, "You're supposed to reapply sunscreen every two hours. And immediately after excessive sweating."

Yukimura blinked at her, "But it's only been an hour."

Botan blinked back, "But the last part."

There was a pause as he thought about it, "Oh...right," he looked down in the sand like he was ashamed. So cute.

Botan laughed a little as she got up on her knees, "And even then, you probably wiped it all off your face just now," she swept aside a damp lock of hair that was clinging to His forehead. Her gentle touch caused him to blush. Now was her chance, "Here, I'll help you put it on."

"W-What? You don't have to do that," he turned his head towards her, but quickly turned away when his eyes accidentally made contact with her backside as she went to dig through her bag.

"No, don't worry about it," she pulled out a large bottle of sunscreen along with a smaller tube. "Your arms are probably all worn out from your workout, it's the least I can do." 

"But....the....well, um, okay," He couldn't really protest at that point because she had already squeezed a coin-sized amount of sunscreen into her hand from the small tube.

She kept a warm smile on her face as she scooted closer to his side, "Here, I'll just start with your face." She applied small dollops of the white cream to his forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin. She almost cracked up at the way his eyes darted everywhere and anywhere except down in the hopes of avoiding a glance at her chest. He was lucky she had decided against straddling his lap, honestly. He did close them once she started to rub it into his skin, which made him relax. She gently massaged it in until the purple tint it left was no longer visible. "Oh, almost forgot your neck," she murmured to herself more than anyone. 

"Mm, okay," he responded. His eyes didn't open when she reopened the bottle. This time, she rubbed it between her hands before carefully rubbing it on his chin and neck. He looked so calm and serene then, the sun hitting his face from the east. Once she had finished, she found herself sliding her palms up either side of his neck until she was holding his head by his jaws.

His baby blue eyes opened, curious to why she stopped. "Botan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to get a good look at you." her voice was so gentle, but her eyes could have eaten him alive.

"Oh..." he started to stammer, but decided to just look away to the side.

Her fingers that had been in his hair pinched together and tugged. "Eyes on me, Yukimura."

Her voice was still just as gentle, but he knew to listen when she spoke like that. He swallowed his nerves and looked right into her dark eyes. He could feel his heart rate climbing steadily again as he did so.

Slowly, Botan lowered her head to his so she could plant a single soft kiss, lips on plush lips. She heard his breath hitch as she pulled away, and she saw that his cheeks were back pink again. His eyes were back on her though, waiting for her next move.

"Lay down on your back, alright?" she murmured, still close enough to his face so that he could hear her.

"Alright..." he nodded, reluctantly leaning back so he could reposition himself accordingly.

After squeezing a generous portion from the larger bottle, Botan began to massage the sunscreen over his broad shoulders and the back of his neck. Luckily for her, this sunscreen took a little more effort to rub all the way in, so she had extra time to enjoy how solid he was. Every once in a while, she would purposefully let her fingertips press into a muscle so she could gauge how tight it was. Each time she did, he would let out a little pleased grunt, which sent an instant jolt of intrigue to her core. This was already going so well.

With the next large blob, she took care of his back, rubbing up and down along the expanse of it, her thumbs meeting in the dip above his spine.

"Ack! Um, I mean..." he jumped when her hands made it to his lower back. She tutted to herself, as she hadn't even dipped below the waistband of his trunks like she wanted to. She went extra slow, liking the way he started to squirm and wriggle beneath her touch.

"How about I get the back of your thighs too? Or would you rather do that yourself?"

"Um, I can get that myself."

"Alright then, can you turn over?"

".......Actually, can you get the back of my thighs?"

Botan had to stop herself from laughing out loud. "I mean, I can but I'll still want you to turn over after that."

She could see the deep flush on the tip of his ear. "Just...you know what, I'll, um...do the rest myself."

Botan feigned being upset, "Aww," she cooed, leaning up against his back, so that her chest pressed against him while she spoke in his ear. "Are you sure you can? I'd hate for you to miss a spot, and I'm nothing if not thorough."

He tensed up beneath her, "Gah! Fine! Just don't put those-- those--" they both knew he couldn't say it, and they both knew he fucking loved how they felt. Which is why when he finally turned over, she wasn't at all surprised to see him straining out of his shorts. Seeing him already hard made her head swell up with a totally healthy combination of pride and lust, but she kept the smile on her face even though Yukimura was back to blushing and looking away from her.

"I'll start with your arms, okay?" she said in her saccharine sweet voice as if she had never been so brazen in the first place.

Yukimura closed his eyes and nodded wordlessly. It looked as if he was desperately trying to focus on quelling his arousal. She decided to spare him just a little by making quick work of his arms. She had plenty of chances to casually grope those whenever she wanted anyways. Although she did enjoy the way his eyebrows furrowed when her thumbs massaged at his biceps.

His legs were a similar situation, at least for his shins. As she worked her way up past his knees, she noticed that his thighs were trembling from how tightly he was clenching them. Surely enough, his thighs were so tight she could barely squeeze them when she ran her hands over them.

"You're going to pull something if you stay this tight, you know," she couldn't help but tease him.

"I-I'll be just fine--!!" he choked on his words when her thumbs rubbed at the comparatively softer skin of his inner thighs right where his trunks ended. The way the bulge in them twitched was absolutely unmistakable.

"Don't even worry about that, I'm almost done," she assured him, but they both knew good and well what the last area she needed to cover was.

Botan took her time squeezing out enough sunscreen for his torso. She watched the way his fists were clenched tight as he attempted to steel himself for her touch. This was exactly what she had been waiting for and she wanted the savor moment. She methodically rubbed her hands together before placing them flat on his stomach. His abs clenched beneath her, sending a rush through both of them. She focused on the way his skin and muscles rippled beneath her hands as she rubbed up and down his abdomen until her mouth was watering. She specifically watched the way he twitched as she followed suit on his sides. She had to swallow when he grunted because of her fingers circling around his Apollo's belt. 

With what remained, she slid her hands up and over his chest. There wasn't much on her hands by then, but she was eager to feel his nipples harden beneath her palms. His heart was racing as she groped and squeezed at his pecs until she ran out of product. She had looked away to get one last squeeze when he spoke up again.

"Botan, I-- Guh!" he choked on his spit and started having a coughing fit.

She was genuinely worried now, "Are you okay?"

"I'm--" cough, cough, "It's--" hack, hack, "Your--"

She quickly had him sit up and passed him his water bottle. Once his coughing settled, she asked him, "What was it you were about to say?"

His eyes were looking to the side so intensely it must have hurt. "Your....your--"

"Look at me."

He listened, but he was now staring at her face so intensely His gaze could have burned a hole in her forehead. "Y-Your, your top is..."

Botan looked down, sure enough, while she was bent over him, she had begun to spill out of her bikini top. "Ah! Thanks." She quickly adjusted herself, looking around to see if they were still alone on the beach. To their left lone lifeguard was posted up far enough away that she could really only tell they were a lifeguard by them being up in the chair and a couple had walked past them to their right but hadn't paid them any attention. 

If there was ever a time to strike, it was now.

"Yukimura," she started once she finished adjusting, "please tell me what you need."

"Huh?!" he looked like a deer in headlights when she straddled his lap. "What are you doing?!" His voice was a scandalized whisper.

She squeezed the sunscreen in her hand and slowly began to spread it across her palms as she spoke, "I can tell there's something bothering you, and I believe we're at our best when we're honest with each other," she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him so he was on his back again. "Don't you agree?"

"I--" Yukimura closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth when she gave his chest a deliberate and forceful squeeze before she started rubbing again. Despite how blatantly aroused he was, his hands clenched at the towel by his sides.

"C'mon, tell me," she encouraged him. She even positioned herself so that she was barely brushing against his erection to coax the words out of him. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on in your mind."

When his eyes opened again, they were brimming with lust, exactly what she wanted to see. "I need to touch you," he breathed, finally not looking away. "I need to touch you so bad I don't know how long I can take it!"

Botan's hands made it up to his shoulders. As she gripped them, she lowered her face towards his. He closed his eyes in anticipation. Yukimura knew not to touch her until she said so when they got like this. The fact that he stayed true to that rule even when he was as worked up as this made her so very proud. 

"Well you're in luck," she purred once their noses brushed against each other. Her tone instantly changed to an innocent and upbeat one when she sat up and handed him the bottle. "Because it's my turn now!"

"Oh?" After the haze he was in faded a little, he sat up and got onto his knees. "Where do you want me to start?"

She was already on her stomach next to him with her hair swept to the side, "Do me exactly the way I did you."

"O-okay," he took a deep breath as he prepared his hands with sunscreen, "So you want me to start on your back?" His voice was tense with restraint as he waited for further instruction.

"Yes, that would be perfect," she smiled at him, giving him the say so.

His hands on her were clumsy and rough. It was as if he was fighting his awkwardness about touching her, his desire to please her, and his need to take things further all at once in an underground cage match. She could hear his labored breathing and him muttering to himself to stay focused. Unintentionally, she let out a small gasp when he squeezed too hard around her lower back.

"Sorry...I know you're sensitive there," he was truly apologetic and she knew he meant it.

"It's nothing, just keep going."

"It's just..." he began as he started on her calves, "you're just so soft..." he worked his way up her legs until he was halfway up the back of her thighs. Sensing his hesitation, she reached back and swatted at his thigh.

"I'll need you to cover everything." her voice was still sweet, but there was a stern undertone to her words, "I'd be pretty upset if that area in particular got burned."

"Botan..." he paused, but his hands didn't leave her until he finally took more from the bottle. Slowly, his hands slid up until they finally left a trail of white over her butt.

"Mmm, good job," Botan moaned as his hands worked back downwards. "Make sure you rub it in properly too, I don't want a whitecast either."

"Yes, Botan," he sounded like he was in a trance by then. In that same state, he covered her arms and the front of her legs once she turned over. She stopped him once he had his hands on her thighs.

"You know, Yukimura, you've done a pretty good job so far," she held herself up on her elbows, "I ought to reward you for being so diligent."

"What? Now?" he was surprised that she even brought rewards up now. In the morning. In public. He gasped when she reached out to pull at the drawstring on his swim trunks. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, unless you want to walk around with that going on," she directly gestured to his tent, "then we better take care of it while no one else is around."

He looked around to confirm what she said before leaning in as if he was suddenly trying to hide something. "What do you want me to do....?"

Botan grinned at his compliance, "I need you to finish covering me first."

Eager to see what she had in store for him, he started to rub her legs again. She started moaning again when his hands were on the uppermost area of her thighs, which made him squeeze them harder.

"Get on top of me," she tugged at his loosened waistband, "just like I did." She smiled once she felt his weight on her hips. "And get the sunscreen."

He wasn't sure why she specifically told him to get some sunscreen until he noticed her reaching into her bag for yet another small bottle. She squirted a small amount into her right hand before rubbing it across her palm with her fingers. He was about to ask her what it was when she deliberately put it in his pants and it made direct contact with his throbbing erection. He yelped out loud when her fingers cinched tightly around the base.

"Keep rubbing me and I'll keep rubbing you." The way she was able to look so sweet and gentle while she said such things was truly beyond him, but he was close to his limit as far as being teased was concerned, so he quickly put his hands on the soft curves of her stomach.

He let out a choked breath as his hands slid up towards her rib cage, as hers slid slowly up his shaft, her thumb rubbing the underside of the tip once it made it there. Curiously, she mirrored his movement, slowly sliding back down to the base as his hands slid down towards her bikini line. 

"Ahh, Botan..." he caught himself moaning as they continued, "Could you please go faster?"

After humming for a moment, she replied, "I'll give what I get."

And so he kept rubbing the sunscreen into her stomach, his pace slowly picking up and making hers do the same in return. After one particularly embarrassing moan from him, Botan kept her fist around the tip of his dick and started to rub at the slit with her thumb until it oozed precum.

"I love feeling your hands all over me," she moaned, catching his eyes. "But there's one spot you haven't gotten yet, and that's where I want to feel them the most."

"Ahhhh, b-but the same way?" he asked, referring to how she shamelessly groped him.

She nodded, gesturing for him to get one last dose of sunscreen. "You're going to need a lot."

One final generous portion was on his hands when he placed them on her shoulders. His breath caught again when he rubbed across her collarbone because her strokes quickened a considerable amount. Her wrists started to expertly flock in sync with her strokes once his palms found the tops of her breasts beneath the straps of her bikini.

"Botan, I'm close...!" She could already tell because he was getting to be a little loud, but she put her free hand over his to reassure him.

"Do it then. Touch me, and I'll let you cum."

That word alone could have done it to him if she hadn't tightened her grip around the base in anticipation. He took another shaky breath before he let his hands slide into the cups of her top.

"Mmm, yes, perfect," she groaned out once his hands finally grasped at her chest. "Ah, your hands feel perfect, keep rubbing them." 

Yukimura was going through a sensory overload. Her breasts felt amazing. Her soft skin even more slippery beneath the sunscreen. And as he rubbed it in, the way they glistened in the sun reminded him of glaze on fresh donuts. At the same time, her hand stroking him was relentless. She had even used her other hand to pull his head down towards her so she could whisper in his ear.

"You did such a good job." Her ministrations were now focused mainly towards his tip. "Maybe tonight I'll let you have at me until neither of us can take it anymore."

His brain was all but shut off at this point, "Ahhh, yes, please..."

"Ooh, if we weren't here on the beach, I'd let you have me right now. Would you like that?"

"Mmph," his replies had been reduced to nonverbal moans and grunts by then, but the way he groped at her breasts until they were falling out of her top again indicated his positive answer.

"But we couldn't do that here, no," she licked at the shell of his ear, making a shiver run through him, "because if we did, you'd totally give us away when I'd make you scream out like you always do."

"You're so-- ahh! I can't hold it anymore!" he grunted out as her thumb quickly swept up and down the sensitive underside of his dick and her fingers did the same around the head. He came in multiple hot spurts that she felt oozing through her fingers. She kept at it and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss so that his cries of pleasure would be hers to hear alone. Her hand at the back of his neck wove into his still damp hair as she held him close. They stayed like that, kissing and still gently rubbing each other until a certain familiar voice called them back to reality.

"Try playing with his ass next time."

"Wha--?!" Yukimura jumped up off of her in an instant. There stood Saizo, holding a bag and a beach chair, smiling and apparently unbothered by what he had just witnessed. "How long have you been standing there?!"

Saizo merely shrugged, "Who's to say?"

"This isn't what it-- We were--! I need to go clear my head!" Beet red, Yukimura sprinted off until he was deep in the water and dove under a wave head first.

Saizo chuckled to himself as he set his chair up. "Productive morning, huh?"

With a wistful sigh, Botan sat up and adjusted her top accordingly before she wiped her hands off on the discarded sweat towel. "For the most part, yeah. He's still pretty jumpy though."

"Some things never change," Saizo sat beneath their umbrella. When they looked out into the surf, they saw Yukimura was now wading alone, looking out to the sea. Further down to the right, Little Sasuke and his dad were playing catch and more people were beginning to populate the beach.

"I should go check on him," Botan gave Saizo an apologetic smile, though she knew he probably didn't need it. "Will you watch our stuff or me?"

Saizo nodded wordlessly before he began to write in some kind of notebook. With that being all the communication she'd probably get, she made her way out into the water.

"How are you feeling?" she asked once she was standing next to Yukimura amongst the waves.

"I'm alright," he sounded fine, but there was a certain distance in his eyes.

"Was all of that okay for you?" she placed a gentle hand on his back. "If it wasn't, then I totally understand. I probably shouldn't have taken it so--"

He shook his head so hard a few droplets of water got in her mouth making her stop. "No, it was....it was great, actually."

Botan's eyebrows raised in joy, "It was?" 

"Yeah, I think it was something to do with you taking care of me after a workout....and then," the sun was glistening against his pink cheeks, "I you felt so good...and you smelled so good...and everything you said made me not care that we were out here." Even though he was still blushing, he looked towards her with a smile, "You shouldn't worry so much, you know. If I didn't like what you were doing, I would have stopped you like we practiced."

Botan felt like her heart could have burst at the sight of that face. She leaned on his shoulder, linking her hand with his. "You're right. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

They stayed like that, swaying along with the calmed down waves before Botan lifted her head to whisper in his ear.

"Besides, you owe me an orgasm now."

Yukimura tensed up at first but smiled back at her, "I guess I do."

She left his side and walked further out into the water. "Luckily for us, we'll need to reapply after we're finished swimming anyway!" she said before diving underneath an incoming wave.

Yukimura followed after her with a grin. They ended up being too tired to stay on the beach for much longer, but that night, he paid her back in full and then some.


	3. Waterlogged (Genya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genya being the king of diffusing stressful situations vol. 42069

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know....this is SO late. but a series of consecutive events of life happening left me with barely any time to write, but I HAD to finish this because I love these two so much! I also thought the idea of a fic taking place in an amusement park, especially after the battle event. This one ended up being even longer than the first two so I hope it was worth the wait (if you were waiting...heh)!

"Why do I have to carry her?"

"You're the one who wanted it so bad."

"Yeah, but you're the one who won her..."

Fuchi pouted and mumbled to herself as she adjusted the giant stuffed animal so that it was on her back and she held the arms crossed over her shoulders. Nothing in her life up to that point could have prepared her to think of the logistics of winning a stuffed animal at an amusement park. Earlier, she and Genya had been walking through a dazzling colorful alleyway full of various games with the prizes lined up against the walls and on the ceilings of each booth. Gen didn't put much thought into how exciting it must have all been for her until she started tugging at his arm while she excitedly squeaked and pointed at a giant stuffed dog that looked like Oboro. Fuchi insisted that they needed to get her, that it was the least they could do to commemorate her since they weren't allowed to bring her to the park themselves. Genya didn't really see the point in spending 500 yen to play, but at the same time, he couldn't help but find her enthusiasm for every single thing she came across wholly endearing. He got it in one easy game of ring toss, but the real prize was the look of joy on her face followed by that look melting into the realization that she would be carrying it for the rest of the night.

Now, they were walking towards the back of the park while Fuchi decided to keep her sulking to herself. Until then, they had gone on every ride they could that day. To Genya's surprise, she was quite the daredevil. Though, considering she had previously been overworking for a week straight, maybe that was her way of letting her hair down. According to the map of KoiLand he kept in his pocket, there were three more rides back there: two flat and one coaster. Unfortunately, the flat rides were kid specific so it looked like they would have to skip those. Genya squinted at the paper, trying to see it beneath the colorful flashing lights of surrounding attractions when Fuchi caught his attention again.

"Hey, Gen, what's that?" she nudged his thigh with her knee. When he looked up, he saw her gesturing towards a group of teenagers walking out of a ride's exit laughing while soaking wet. They walked towards a large booth with the words "DRYING STATION" above the door.

"Huh, what is that?" he drawled, looking back at the map. Apparently, his thumb had been covering this ride while he was looking at it earlier: The Raging River. And judging from the looks of it, it seemed like some sort of ride involving water. He told her what he was thinking and her face instantly lit back up as if she forgot that holding the stuffed dog ever bothered her.

"Can we go on?! I wanna see where the water comes from!" she was practically jogging in place with excitement, like she was ready to sprint towards the entrance with his say so. He couldn't not tease her.

He gave her a slow once over, "Keep bouncing like that and we can go wherever you want, gorgeous."

She stopped then, looking fake angry, though her blush gave her away, "Hey! I was being serious." He couldn't help but crack up at her expression, which made her face scrunch up even more. "What's so funny about--"

Her sentence got cut off by him tweaking her nose with his finger. "And I was being serious too. Come on, let's get a locker for our stuff." He grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the nearby storage STATION while she continued to vibrate with excitement.

....

Fuchi crossed her arms as she waited in the line. She had left her jacket in the locker along with her bag and Oboro-boro-ro-boro, and the queue had some pretty strong fans going even though the worst of the day's summer heat had passed. She found herself running her fingers over her goosebumps and shifting her weight from leg to leg. She could see some of the structure of the ride; it looked to be contained in a large half tube that snaked its way by the left side of the station, but she couldn't hear any train wheels. What were they about to get on?

"Hey," Fuchi jumped at the sound of Genya's voice right close to her ear from behind. His chin was planted on her shoulder. "You good? You look cold."

Before she could even answer, his hands were rubbing her bare arms. "I'm good now, thanks," her voice sounded so mousy just then. She often found herself baffled by how openly affectionate he was with her. Of course, she was proud to be with him, and she was more than willing to be equally affectionate. It just threw her off when he snuck up on her like that. And to top it off, he knew what it did to her when he spoke into her ear like that. She hoped he would get the hint that she didn't want that kind of action when they were waiting in a line with her simple reply.

As if he knew that and chose to ignore it, his hands slowed down until they stopped completely at her shoulders. His thumbs circled near the straps of her top. "You know, I was thinking of a form of payment."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Payment? Payment for what?"

Mischief and mirth twinkled in his eyes, "For me winning you that prize."

"What, was me carrying her around not enough 'payment?'"

"Mm-mm," he hummed right in her ear, making her clench her arms that were still folded. "That was just common sense."

"How is that common--? What? I'm genuinely confused...and what are you doing now?" she looked down, noticing that his hands had slid off of her arms and were now trailing down the sides of her waist.

"Aah, my hands are so tired," he sighed, holding her close, "Think I need somewhere for them to rest."

Though Fuchi still had her questions, they managed to move with the line just like that. "And what exactly are your hands tired from?"

"Y'know," his hands slipped lower so his fingers were now dipping into the pockets of her jean shorts, "Winning you toys, carrying your food...helping you get out of your seatbelt when you thought it was stuck...."

"That was one time!" she knew he was laughing at the inflection of her voice. "And are you really tired from all of that?"

"Not me, just my hands. And yeah, they're soooo tired," he accentuated the word by squeezing her hips. "Can I rest them here, please?" His voice was so low it was barely above a whisper. "If you want me to, I'll just leave them right here. How's that?"

Fuchi closed her eyes, taking a pause before she answered, "Come on, Gen, play fair..."

"Whaddya mean by that?" he teased, keeping her close as they moved with the line again. "That a yes or no?"

It would have been torture to say no to him anyway, "Of course it's a yes."

They stayed like that until they made it to the ride station, save for Gen putting his hands on her upper arms to warm her up every once in a while. By the time they could see the actual trains, Fuchi's eyes lit back up with that same childlike excitement. The trains weren't any kind of typical cars; they were giant fake logs with the seats carved out in the middle, and the track was actually submerged in water.

"Oh this is so cool!" she tried her best to see where the track led by leaning over the rails. "Where does it go? What does it do?"

"That's for us to find out," he patted her back, "Come on, we're up next. They're all together."

Once the group in front of them started loading in, Fuchi walked towards the gate to watch them. She was quite shocked to see the four of them sit in a line straddled over one bench in the center of the car.

"Uhh, Gen? Why aren't there separate seats?"

"Just how these kinda rides are built," he shrugged as another group of soaked riders came into the station further back to get off the ride.

One of the ride operators turned to them, "Are you two going alone?"

"Sure are," Genya replied. Fuchi's mouth opened like she wanted to say something before she looked behind her to see another group of four casually watching them. In that moment, she realized they had probably been behind them this whole time and the harrowing reality of being seen hit her like a slap in the face.

"Um...we are?" she looked to Gen, her voice now much quieter.

"You wanna wait for another group of two?"

The automated gate opened before she could answer and her curiosity and excitement won over her modesty, as usual. She waved the concern away with a hand before they walked onto the loading dock. Genya stepped into the boat towards the back and reached out to take Fuchi's hand so she could follow. She initially sat at the front, excited to see everything, but she found herself being pulled back by her hips until she felt denim against her thighs.

"Gen! Hello?!" she exclaimed, looking back over her shoulder to see him smirking at her.

"Don't get all blushy on me, you're supposed to sit towards the back of these." His tone was so casual, but the force he used to pull her against him suggested amorous intent.

"Alright, you're cleared to go. Enjoy your ride!"

With the ride op's word, the log started to move out of the station. They bobbed along with the flow of the water until they reached the conveyor belt lift hill. It was alongside an elaborate prop cabin with a moving water mill among the trees. Fuchi ooh-d with excitement and started to bounce her legs when she noticed that his hands were splayed across her bare thighs. That realization made her vividly aware of how the angle of the lift hill had her back pressed into him.

"Hey...your hands look mighty comfortable there," she spoke over the clicks of the lift.

"They're still tired, remember?" he answered, squeezing her thighs and patting them to assure her that he didn't plan on moving them.

"Hmm, right, they're tired," her eyes narrowed, but she decided she'd play along. She squirmed against him until his hands stilled on her.

"Hey, you tryna start something on the ride? I'm pretty sure that's against the rules," his hands started kneading into her skin. She should have expected as much, but it did make her feel a little frisky.

"I'm not starting anything, I'm only finishing-- Aah!" she squealed when the lift ended and they were dropped off into the flume track with a decent splash that hit both of them. They both took a moment to laugh in surprise, moving half-soaked locks of hair out of their faces as the log made its way down the winding course through the trees. 

The ride itself was quite long. While there hadn't been anything particularly thrilling other than the fun of watching the scenery and the view of the rest of the park lit up against the setting sun, Fuchi still found her heart racing. Genya's hands on her thighs had started to wander around her, one sliding up to hold her waist while the other crept up her leg to hold on to her hip. She felt his lips casually brush the nape of her neck and she knew right then without a doubt that he was making some kind of move.

"Mm, you know there's other people on this ride, right?" she protested, knowing her argument was weak right when it left her mouth. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as his hand on her waist moved to squeeze at her ribcage just beneath the wire of her bra.

"Yup, and they'd all kill to have their hands on you, gorgeous," he murmured in her ear, just like before in the line; except this time, there was no mistaking how turned on he had her.

"You don't know that..." her voice trailed off when she noticed his hand was now between her parted legs, rubbing over the central seam of her shorts. She let out a small whine, "Come on, Gen, why now?"

"There isn't a better time than the present. Especially when I've got you all to myself." As they sailed through a small helix, Genya grazed her earlobe with his teeth, "Say, after we get off of this, why don't I give you something else to ride?" He punctuated his suggestion by groping her hip again.

Before she could answer him, apart from a notably enthusiastic moan, a passing seemingly innocent waterfall suddenly blasted them with a spray of water, even stronger than the first. Fuchi shrieked in surprise, but Genya didn't miss a beat.

"Heyy, see? You're already wet now," he teased her again, now licking at the droplets of water that trailed down the column of her neck. "So whaddya say, hm?"

Fuchi pushed her wet hair out of her face and started to rock back into him, "Honestly, keep that up and you can have whatever you want."

"Whatever I want..." he growled, confirming her words before planting shameless open-mouth kisses beneath her ear. She responded by reaching back to hold his head there, her fingers tangling into his darkened locks. His hands both held her hips against him as she rocked them between him and the seat, seeking any kind of relief from the teasing arousal building up inside her. The track doubled down into a long, dark tunnel. The two small pops of airtime followed by a dark tunnel only further turned up the heat. One of Genya's hands shamelessly grabbed one of her breasts, groping it through her top. In response, Fuchi turned her head towards him to capture his mouth in a kiss. While the angle was a little awkward, their tongues brushed together to confirm what they intended to do once the ride was done. Her free hand reached back to grip his thigh in return and her hips continued their search for any kind of friction as their faces became visible again once they neared the end of the tunnel.

Fuchi smiled at him, her eyes hazy in the dim light, "I never thought I'd be so excited to get off one of these things."

"The feeling's mutual, gorgeous." The look in his eyes made her swoon. He looked at her like she was his whole universe, but at the same time, he was clearly sizing her up like he was thinking about how exactly he wanted her later. She turned her head back forward as he started to pepper her neck and shoulder with kisses again, when she realized where they were.

The log had come to a stop right close to the exit of the tunnel which led to the lift hill for the final drop. There was a section of water that seemed like it was to push the log up onto the lift, but they had stopped a few meters short of it. They waited there for a few minutes, still kissing and caressing until Fuchi finally spoke up.

"Hey, how long have we been sitting here?"

His lips left her neck with a slight pop, "What's that?"

"I swear we've been sitting here for awhile now."

Looking ahead for himself, Genya noticed that indeed, they weren't going anywhere even despite the water flowing around them. On top of that, the lift hill wasn't moving at all either. He looked behind them and saw a tiny blip of another log outside the other end of the tunnel, which didn't seem to move any closer to them. "Looks like everything's stopped."

"Attention riders," an awkwardly uncertain voice rang from a nearby loudspeaker, "The ride has been stopped, but please remain seated until further instructions are given.

Fuchi's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? Come on!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Of course this would happen to us right now."

"Well damn," Genya sighed as she sat up to keep ranting. He felt noticeably more cold and wet once she scooted off of him.

"Yeah damn! We were so close to the end, I know it!" She got up on her knees at the front of the vehicle and tried to look up to see what was in the lift hill. There was one group of riders almost at the top from the looks of it.

"Heh, maybe that's not so bad," he drawled behind her, a teasing nature in his voice.

She turned back to narrow her eyes at him. "Why the sudden switch? You just said you couldn't wait to get off of this."

"I did," he said, calm as ever as he scooted up so he was directly behind her again. "But look on the bright side, gorgeous. I already have you all alone right now."

"Oh?" her voice dropped as she felt his hands gliding up her legs again. 

"Oh yeah," his voice was gravelly by the time he reached the fraying material of her shorts. "In fact, I think you ought to take these off. I know how much you don't like wearing wet clothes."

"You're joking," Fuchi retorted, but her voice sounded just as heady as his.

"Fuchi when have I ever joked with you?" the grin on his face betrayed him as he gripped the cusps of her ass cheeks, pulling them even further out of the cutoffs.

A giggle bubbled out from her mouth. "I think that right there counts."

He answered with a small chuckle of his own before he hooked his fingers in her belt loops. "May I?"

She readjusted her knees on the seat, "Only if you say please."

With the belt loops, he pulled her hips closer to him, "Please, Fuchi? Pretty please?" he groaned, nuzzling his cheek into the damp denim before planting a kiss against her skin. "Please let me taste it."

She already had them unbuttoned before he finished. "Damn. Well since you asked so nicely," she helped him pull them down over her hips. "You sounded a little desperate though, not gonna lie."

"There's no shame in begging for some-- Goddamn, that sight never gets old," Genya breathed once her shorts dropped to her knees. She giggled as he gathered the back of her panties and tugged them gently upward until he could see the outline of her lips in the dim light. "Hmm, just as I figured. You're soaked all the way through," he noted, rubbing her clit through the thin cotton until he heard her muffling a moan behind her hand. "No need to be shy y'know," he chided her, abruptly slapping her ass so she would gasp aloud.

"Hey!" She hissed, hitting his shoulder with her sneaker. "I don't know if you noticed, but we're in a tunnel. That's gonna echo!"

"Damn, what's a guy gotta do to get you to relax?" Genya mumbled, still holding her in place.

"Relax? We're doing this while stuck on a-- fuck!" Fuchi gasped again when he pulled her panties aside and sucked her clit into his mouth. He worked her expertly with his tongue until her mouth was hanging open.

"I won't fuck you unless you relax," he purred once he pulled away from her so he could pull her panties down to pool at her knees along with her shorts. "When you get all uppity, you start closing up on me, y'know." He started rubbing her again with one hand while the other spread her lips open so he could view the progression of her arousal. "And you're already so damn tight to begin with...makes it an impossible fit."

Fuchi felt her face heating up at his dirty talk, "You're gonna fuck me on here?" She had tried her best to retaliate, but her voice was so breathy she gave up on it.

He was too busy licking at her all up and down to initially answer. "Probably, if they leave us here long enough," he said as he pulled away again to look at her now glistening folds. "Nothin' in this world could keep me from this pussy for that long." He dipped his tongue into her entrance and moaned at the taste before sucking her back into his mouth until he heard her audibly panting, still trying to wrangle her sounds of pleasure in her throat.

"C'mon, gorgeous, l can barely hear you over all this water," he teased her as he slipped one finger into her. "Really wanna hear how me fucking you on my fingers makes you feel, babe..."

"Hahh...oh...it feels good..." she managed to whimper, looking back to see his eyes drinking up all of her form as his digit pumped in and out of her. "Add another one?"

She felt him leaving her and watched him lick his index finger before generously wetting the middle as well. "No problem," he smirked before slowly sinking the two fingers in together. He fucked her like that for a good moment, until she started rocking back and forth in sync with him. "Attagirl, that's more like it. See? I can feel you opening up around me..." He playfully bit her on the right ass cheek while he started to pump deeper. 

"Yes, Gen....yesssss it feels so good..." she was slowly getting braver with her vocals. Either that, or the way he curved his fingers just how she liked made her forget to keep quiet. "Yes! Ahh, add another finger!"

"Say please." His hand in her froze; his voice was suddenly serious and steely, with a sharp edge like a blade.

"Aaah, fuck off!" she whined once he stopped moving.

"Not so fun when the tables turn on ya, huh?" Genya smirked before spanking her harshly on both cheeks, "Now say please like you mean it."

Fuchi made meaningful eye contact with him, "Gen, please put another finger inside of me," she pleaded, trying to fuck herself slowly, tantalizingly, on his still fingers. "How else am I supposed to prepare myself for your massive dick?"

"Ooh, she took the logical route," he chuckled before giving her the satisfaction of his ring finger sliding in. "You're still a brat though."

"I did what you asked!" she cried out in the middle of a long-winded moan. She felt him stand up behind her and smack her ass one last time before he was pressed all the way up against her back. A solid mass of body heat beneath damp clothes punctuated by his dick straining against her ass through his pants.

"All that talking again. Just hush up and let me make you cum, 'kay?" He was back in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver through her when he gently blew a breeze on her wet neck. "You're so fucking sexy just like this. I really could just fuck you right in here." 

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow before spitting on her fingers so she could properly touch herself long with him. "Do it then...fuck me..." Her voice had that edge to it that she often got when she knew she was close to cumming. The sounds of their hands working had begun to compete with the sound of the water around them.

"I dunno..." His voice grew grittier as his fingers worked into her faster, "where would I be able to cum?"

"I'd take it! Fuck! You know I'd take it all!" she panted, her hand doing its best to keep up with the pace of his.

"Mmm, I know you would. Just wanted to hear you say it. Because I know how crazy thinking about that makes you." His free hand let go of her hip to plunge down into the front of her top, grabbing at her bare tit and rolling the nipple between his fingers. "Come on, gorgeous, I wanna hear you cum. You're so close, let me hear how bad you want it..."

"Gen! I want it I want it I want it....ahh!" her orgasm was much closer than she realized. It came to her quickly, making her jump slightly and lean over the front of the log to seek purchase in the grooves of the fake bark. She surprised herself with how loud she cried out at the end. She let him fuck her through it until his fingers left her, rubbing slick over her clit until she was shaking again.

"That's it, babe...Fuck, you got so tight around my fingers just then," Genya groaned before he enveloped the aforementioned fingers in mouth. Fuchi watched him suck his fingers clean until he dropped back into the seat, taking his hand from her shirt along with him. He wrapped his arm around her hips and crashed his face into the swell of her ass cheek so he could kiss and suckle at it until he left a nice dark mark. All while he used his opposing hand to begin unbuttoning his pants and palming at his erection. "Tell me where you want this dick," He murmured into her skin, though she managed to hear it.

"I want that beautiful dick right here and right now on this boat," she said earnestly, still raring to go after her orgasm.

Genya chuckled, peppering her hickey with kisses, "Not necessarily what I was asking but I love that energy."

Fuchi tilted her head and ran her hand through his hair to push his head back up off of her, catching his full attention. "Well then where do you want it?" she asked, taking her hand out of his hair to casually pat both of her holes. Gen stared at her with his eyebrows raised in shocked silence. The pause broke when Fuchi broke out in laughter, which made him laugh again, in turn. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly they could flip the script on each other.

"Tease," he laughed, standing back up to kiss her on her shoulder. She caught him by the chin and kissed him on the lips, holding him there until she felt something hot, hard, slick, and all too familiar rubbing against her sex. "I think I know what I want," he breathed against her lips. She bit his lower lip, urging him on. He had just lined up with her when they heard from the speakers above.

"Attention riders, good news! The ride is totally fine and ready to go. There had been a loose article detected by the ride's censors and it has been fished out and now the ride is cleared. We do apologize for the inconvenience and are offering free meal vouchers after the ride is done. Thank you all for waiting, the ride will start back up in a few minutes."

"Come on," Genya muttered, looking up at the speaker. "Right when we were gonna--"

"What a MOTHERFUCKER!" Fuchi slammed her hands against the vehicle. "First you make us stop here, then once we're about to get serious, it's time to go again? This ride hates me, bro, I swear!"

Her bout of rage softened the sting of being interrupted, bringing a smile to his face. He couldn't help but tease her again, "Thought this was what you wanted in the first place?"

Fuchi stammered, so frustrated, her words clogged in her mouth. "Maybe if they had waited like, five more minutes. Actually, you know what? Get back here, let's do it while we have a chance."

"'m afraid I'll have to turn that offer down," he shrugged, having just finished fitting his still raging boner back into his pants. "You and I both know there's no stopping once we get started."

"True..." she deflated a little, letting him pull her underwear and shorts back on for her before buttoning them up herself and sitting back down properly in the seat. "I'm still mad though. Fuming, even. So much so that I just might have to take it out on you."

"I'm looking forward to it, gorgeous," he said, pulling her back by her waist so she was snug against him again. He happened to smack her thighs in perfect timing with the hiss of the brakes letting them free and propelling them out of the tunnel and onto the lift hill. "And if we get stuck again, I'm fucking you right here!" he proclaimed over the loud clacking of the chain lift.

The actual final drop of the ride ended up being pretty anticlimactic, though they did get thoroughly soaked thanks to a giant splashdown at the end of it. They were still laughing and pushing dripping wet locks out of their faces as they got off the ride and left the station. They were just outside the nearby gift shop when Fuchi turned around.

"Maybe we should dry off and go get-- Oh, hello..." she was sidetracked by the sight of Genya, his hair and clothes still drenched. The collar of his shirt was low enough that she could see nearby lights glistening on his wet skin. The material of it was thin enough that it clung flawlessly to each ripple of muscle on his torso. He flexed his chest when her hand instinctively ran across his diamond hard nipples that poked through.

"I could have sworn you said you were angry bout something earlier," his voice was low and full of promise.

"I think I just remembered what it was. Now I'm mad again," she said, completely hypnotized by the blue and pink lights dancing across the smooth planes of his dripping wet pecs. "Maybe help me express my anger once we get back to the car?"

"There's actually a quiet little construction area behind the ride. If you're mad enough for that."

"I am," she nodded, holding her hand out for him to take so he could lead her there. "And good on it for being quiet. I'm pretty aggy, don't want anyone else seeing that."

Genya smirked as he led the way. "I know you don't."


End file.
